immortalisguildfandomcom-20200214-history
Argent Dawn
This is a short guide to the particular preferences, unspoken rules and other information of the Argent Dawn server. RP communities are generally quite eccentric, because roleplaying is a way for people to express things they can’t do in reality. There are a lot more people on this server than on any of the other RP servers, and so the conditions are a lot more extreme. People range from very strictly realistic, to really obscure and insensitive. This guide should explain a few things you might see, and will hopefully help you get out alive. Don’t worry, It’s not nearly as bad as it sounds :P Survival Guide 'Argent Archives' Can be found here http://www.argentarchives.org/ and is a This comes up a lot and some people outright refuse to RP with you if you don’t have a profile there. It’s up to you if you can really be bothered talking to people with these demands ;) 'Cathedral District' The busiest area of the server. You can always find RP there (almost 24/7), and not just Light themed. 'Dalaran' The city no longer floats above Northrend and is under Alliance Command. It’s new location is unknown but assumed to be somewhere near Orgrimmar. 'Death Knights' Even though they are officially accepted by the Alliance http://www.wowwiki.com/Death_Knight, not very many people like having them around IC. Most people feel that their character wouldn’t be comfortable with dead people who were previously mind-controlled by an evil king, which seems fair enough. Some over exaggerate though and you can be met with outright hatred if you play a Death Knight. It can be an interesting interaction though, and most people are able to appreciate the story potential in a character like that, as long as it’s well played. Death Knights are complicated though, so be sure to read up on their lore. If you are a Death Knight you are most likely a Knight of the Ebon Blade. 'Doro' A group of people making fun of heavy RP. The funny thing is.. they always stay in character but not necessarily IC. Here’s a video to explain :P http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6O09I7tKioQ 'Goldshire' It’s the same as on every server, only there are a lot more people, and so a lot more happening. Expect to be whispered explicit propositions when entering the tavern. Draenei females are rarely entirely female.. 'Grandiloquent Locution' You may meet someone who speaks as if they’ve either written something in another language and put it through google translate, or like they’ve quickly Thesaurus-ed their way to a sentence they seem to think sounds amazing, whereas neither of these will make any sense to anyone else. Purple prose seems to be a trend on Argent Dawn, and this is the next step in it’s evolution. Note: Just because it’s a trend, doesn’t mean it’s a good thing >< 'Grimdark' Used to describe typical mercenary-like characters with eyepatches, scars and lots of weapons, saying things like “who’r ya lookin’ a’?” and “feckin’ feck!”. Usually also connected to anything Game of Thrones inspired. '*Gunshot*' This is something that happens on a regular basis in Stormwind. No one knows why this is so popular, but people get shot, mugged and generally encounter various criminal events regularly. People are quite persistent and if you want no part in something like this, best stay out of Stormwind. Otherwise it’s good to stay in groups. It’s kind of cool that the city works as a real life one and it offers a great amount of events, but at the same time it can be a nuisance. 'Heavy RP' Highly realistic and not always nice RP 'Hev' A joking term used about people who take RP very seriously as well as their events and storylines. 'Lordaeronian' This is the term people tend to use if they’re from Lordaeron the city. I personally think it sounds ridiculous and there are a lot of discussions on the topic as there’s no word yet for someone from Lordaeron. Here’s one of these discussions http://eu.battle.net/wow/en/forum/topic/1622902917 Personally I would prefer Lordarian or Lordaerian. It can also be used for someone from Lordaeron - the land http://www.wowwiki.com/Alliance_of_Lordaeron. People from the old capital generally speaks with a fairly posh accent and were often noble or just rich. 'Normal / Boring / Simple' Every RPer wants to play their ideal character, someone unique, beautiful, intelligent and interesting, so being unique has become the norm ^^ More and more people are realising this, and really appreciate characters that are just.. normal people. The new focus is creating characters with depth and personality, and having stories and events that help your character progress and evolve. 'Northron' If you are a Human from anywhere above Thandol Span http://www.wowwiki.com/Thandol_Span you are considered a ‘Northron’, some times including, some times excluding Gilneans -depending who you talk to. Northrons are typically grimdark, but if you want an acceptable way of speaking, you should aim for a Northern British Accent like Sean Bean for a country accent or Christopher Eccleston for a common accent. If you are from the North you’ve most likely either fled at the first signs of plague outbreak or you’ve lost most or all of your family to the plague. 'Scarlet' Assumed to be eradicated. Scarlet RP is no longer accepted except if you wish to be an ex scarlet somehow. 'Stormwindian' Someone from Stormwind (again a ridiculous word in my opinion, but I don’t have an alternative suggestion). Stormwind is the old capital of the kingdom of the same name, which prospered until the first war when it was destroyed by the horde. People from Stormwind took refuge in Lordaeron, but were able to take back their city and start rebuilding it at the end of the second war. Just in time to repay the favour when the plague spread through Lordaeron. Be aware of this when creating a character from / living in Stormwind. 'Worgen (Gilneans)' It’s assumed that all Gilneans are Worgen, and that if you are not from Gilneas you just can’t be a worgen. If you do have an alternative story as a worgen, you will need to be able to back it up, because you will likely be met with some criticism. Gilneans generally speak stereotypical Americanised Cockney. '“Would”' When trying to avoid power emoting, some people overcompensate and often use the word “Would” in emotes. It has becomes a bad habit and can be seen in emotes like /e would sit down. It just doesn’t really make sense, whereas it fits in things like /e would climb up on ’s shoulder if they could carry them. It’s still a bit awkward though, and comes off as a thought or intention rather than an action. --Dominique Vida Category:Guide